hypixelfandomcom-20200222-history
Pyromancer (Warlords)
Pyromancer (Mage) * Health: 4000 * Energy: 250 * Energy Per Sec: +20 * Energy Per Hit: +14 *Cost: FREE Simply put, the Pyromancer is a Glass Cannon (in Warlords). With one of the lowest starting health of all the specializations (tied for last with the Aquamancer and Thunderlord), the Pyromancer is unlikely able to but could stand toe to toe with the better-armored and better equipped Paladin and Warrior specializations. Though, the class is more likely to lend itself better to fighting from behind the lines of the more tanky warrior and paladin specializations, raining hellfire down on your foes with Fireballs and Flame Bursts. If you are forced into melee however, you can temporarily transform yourself into a weak swordsman by creating a shield of magic to absorb damage and wreathing your weapon in molten metal. And when that inevitably fails, you can always run away with a time warp. Fireball * Energy Cost: 70 * Crit. Chance: 15% * Crit. Multiplier: 150% Shoot a Fireball that will explode for 304 - 394 damage. A direct hit will cause the enemy to take an additional 15% extra damage. Has an optimal range of 50 blocks (Loses effectiveness in damage by 2% up to 20% after traveling over 50 blocks). The primary skill and one of the most important factors to the Pyromancer specialization as it makes up the base for most of total damage done for this specialization. Flame Burst * Cooldown: 15 Seconds * Energy Cost: 60 * Crit. Chance: 15% * Crit. Multiplier: 175% Launch a Flame Burst that will explode for 557-753 damage. The critical chance increases by 1% for each traveled block. Up to 100%. Flame Burst is also a very important skill to to this specialization as it could be one of the deciding factors in battle with the massive amount of damage it could deal since its base damage is almost two times more than a Fireball and has quite the Crit Mulitplier. Time Warp * Cooldown: 40 Seconds * Energy Cost: 30 Activate to place a time rune on the ground. After 5 seconds, you will warp back to that location and restore 25% of your health. A useful ability for escaping tough situations, capping flags, and kiting enemies by teleporting while restoring health. Arcane Shield * Cooldown: 40 Seconds * Energy Cost: 40 Surround yourself with arcane energy, creating a shield that will absorb up to 1664 (40% of your maximum health) incoming damage. Lasts 6 seconds. This is a powerful ability in terms of surviving battles, this will prevent players from taking damage and is extremely useful for capping flags when chased or attacked. Inferno * Cooldown: 60 Seconds Combust into a molten inferno, increasing your Crit Chance by 20% and your Crit Multiplier by 40% for 15 seconds. This is the Ultimate skill of the Pyromancer specialization and it brings out the true potential of being a Glass Canon with an increase in Crit. Chance and the Crit. Multiplier allowing for more powerful damage to be dealt towards enemies. This ability makes returning flags somewhat more easier. Category:Warlords Category:Warlords classes